Quinquaginta Monumentum, 50 Memories
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: 50 Memories from the life Cloud and Zack shared. Enteries range from K-M. Part One is now up!


01.** Motion** – With a life that was in constant motion, a blur of missions and a frenzy of training, the only thing that seemed concrete was Zack.

02. **Cool** – It was hard for Cloud to keep his cool at mission briefs when Zack's hand started caressing his thigh from underneath the table.

03. **Young** – Zack used Cloud's age as an excuse to baby him, and Cloud had no objections against it.

04. **Last** – With his last breath, Zack stroked a lock of Cloud's hair, damp from the cold pouring rain, and whispered into his lover's ear. 'Live.'

05. **Wrong** – Zack hitched Cloud's leg up so that they were wrapped around the man's waist as he held the blonde gently against the wall of the broom closet, grinding their exposed hips together to create sweet friction. 'T-This is so wrong.' Cloud sputtered out, his kiss swollen lips falling open in a silent moan. Zack only chuckled; burying his head against the younger's neck. 'I couldn't wait any longer, spike.'

06. **Gentle** – No one but Zack would ever know that Cloud didn't like it gentle. (Rather quite the opposite, frankly speaking.)

07. **One** – 'Do you believe in finding the one person that's destined for you?' Zack asked one night as he lay across Cloud's stomach, staring at the stars flittering against the blackened sky. '…No…' Cloud whispered in response, running a hand across Zack's bare chest. 'Because I've already found him.'

08. **Thousand** – There were a thousand reasons why Cloud thought that Zack was an hopeless goof ball, but there were a million reasons more as to why he loved that hopeless goof ball.

09. **King** – 'I'm king of the rock!' Zack cried as he clambered to the top of the boulder sitting in the middle of the salty ocean. Cloud snuck up behind his lover and pushed him into the water, gaining his rightful place in the hierarchy.

10. **Learn –** When Cloud pulled all nighters, trying to learn as much as he could in a short frame of 7 hours, Zack would always decide that there were other things that the boy should learn, such as how hard it is to resist him while he lay naked in bed.

11. **Blur** – There was a blur of black and tan, and before Cloud knew it, he was flat on his back, Zack's arms wrapped around his torso. 'I missed you!' Was Zack's excuse as to why he could perform such a public display of affection.

12. **Wait** – 'Wait,' Zack murmured to Cloud as the boy attempted to fumble his own belt off. With wide blue eyes watching his every movement, Zack dipped his head down, tongue curling along the underside of the belt buckle, deftly unlatching the hook. If that didn't make Cloud hot and bothered, Zack didn't know what would.

13. **Change** – Cloud's fingers shook as he pressed the keys of his phone. 'The day you decided to change your hair, when you wished us rookies good luck before our sortie—I'll never forget your words. Remembering what you said that day gives me the courage to stay strong. So…thanks, Zack.' Cloud felt a blush spread across his face as he hit the –Send Message- key. There was no turning back now.

14. **Command** – Cloud didn't obey to command, and neither did Zack, but after a few minutes of playing, who can kiss harder, one of them would eventually give in.

15. **Hold** – Cloud found Zack sitting out in the middle of the training field the day he received the scar on his cheek from the only man he had ever trusted in SOLDIER. The blonde sat down next to him in the pouring rain, touching the man's face. 'Cloud.' Zack choked, turning to hide his face in Cloud's chest, hide his face from the world. 'Hold me'.

16. **Need** – The blonde boy gasped aloud as Zack entered him in one swift movement, but it wasn't enough. His need for Zack was growing stronger with each slow thrust.

17. **Vision** – Zack's vision turned foggy has he entered the hazy mist of the grunt's shower room. He heard a squeak from a young brunette as he saw Zack strip his clothes off, but knew what the man was looking for, and pointed to the shower stall that Cloud was in.

18. **Attention** – Cloud stood at attention before Zack as he paced back and forth, about to travel with the grunts on a mission to Wutai. The Zack that had curled up against him last night in bed was hidden somewhere inside of the stoic SOLDIER façade his lover had put up, but mako infused eyes locked with Cloud's crystal sky ones for the briefest of seconds, and the blonde knew that Zack would be keeping him safe.

19. **Soul** – 'As much as mako helps me with my job, I don't like it so much.' Zack said out of the blue one night as he ran a hand through Cloud's soft hair of spikes. 'Why is that?' Cloud asked, tilting his head upwards to look into the man's green eyes, glowing slightly in the darkness of their room. 'Because, mine are like are polluted. But yours…' Zack tipped Cloud's head upward ever so slightly, kissing the boy on his lips with loving tenderness. 'Your soul shines brightly through yours.'

20. **Picture** – 'Say Cheese, Spike!'

'Zack, Get the camera out of my face!'

'C'mon! One picture!'

'Zackary Caelum Fair-'

'CHEESE~!'

21. **Fool** – 'Hey guys! Come here! There's someone running around the training field with chocobo boxers!' _Chocobo-_ Cloud ran over to where his grunt friend was pointing out an open window, pushing past his cohorts to see into the field. A laugh escaped Cloud's lips as he saw his lover, clad in only his boxers, running across the field, shouting at Kunsel to give him his pants back.

22. **Mad** – Cloud rarely say Zack get mad, and it was never at him. It seemed that the word itself bounced off of Zack's happy-go-lucky aura like a raindrop on an umbrella.

23. **Child** – 'Zack, he's still a child.' Angeal said sternly, looking his friend straight in the eyes. 'Yeah well, neither of us cares! I love him and he loves me, okay?' The raven haired man bit. 'You once told me that dreams know no limit, and this is the dream I want to live!'

24. **Now** – One of Zack's many mottos had been, 'live in the moment' and even though Cloud wanted to listen to everything he said, how could he live in the moment when Zack was dead now?

25. **Shadow** – Cloud squinted as Fenrir tore down the highway, cursing under his breath at the sun that was shining down all too brightly upon the blonde. He still had 6 packages to deliver, all within an 8 mile distance of each other. _All I want is some shade. _Suddenly, a cloud passed in front of the sun, casting a shadow onto Gaia. Cloud craned his head upwards, smiling at the sky. It was like Zack was still watching after him.


End file.
